


The Game

by Silently_Savage



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: DRAFT of first chapter, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Has Issues, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Other, Unfinished
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silently_Savage/pseuds/Silently_Savage
Summary: Unknown.





	The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a DRAFT. This is NOT a chapter. Just a summary of the first chapter, and it is INCOMPLETE. I am only posting this so that I have the work saved somewhere.

Natalia Alianovna Romanova had a purpose in life. Fighting and training for the glory of Mother Russia. That was her drive. As she was ordered to kill her sisters in their sleep, she repeated it in her head “For Mother Russia”. As she bombed the hospital, killing all the children, parents, doctors, and other innocents–For Mother Russia.

Natalia Shostakov had a family to protect. She had a loving husband and baby daughter. She fought her programming every day for her family. In the end, she couldn’t stop it and the house was painted red with the blood of her child and spouse.

Natasha Romanov had a job. To protect those who needed it. There were roughly a million people doing the same thing. She was no longer needed by anyone. Without her job, she was nothing.

Her job is gone. Her makeshift family of sorts is gone. They’ve split up and disappeared after the civil war. She has no purpose. She has no drive. She’s alone for once. And has no fucking clue what to do.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
One Year Later  
____________________________

“Code Alpha.”

The message was sent to each of the Avengers watches. They may not be on the best terms right now, but they were still family, and kept track of each other. And one of their family had just disappeared.

“Avengers Assemble.”

The watches kept track of vitals and locations so that everyone knew where each other was and the Widow’s vitals just flatlined.

Within 2 hours, the Avengers, former SHEILD agents, and company were all at the Tower once more. Tony, Clint, Thor, Bruce, Steve, Wanda, Vision, Sam, Pepper, Maria, and Phil gathered in the mission control room around their “family map” which tracked all the information sent from the implants and watches.

“Okay, chances are she just took off the watch and pulled out the implant.” Clint was the rational voice of the group, a facade of calm barely masking his worry for his near-sister and literal partner-in-crime.

“Friday, pull up Tasha’s last known location.” Tony ordered as he tapped away on his tablet. He glanced up in afterthought. “And pull up security feeds from the surrounding area.”  
––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––—  
Natasha sat cross-legged on her bed, fiddling with the cartridge–unloading and reloading again and again.

In one swift motion she’d stopped and raised the muzzle to her head.

In one swift motion the gun was knocked out of hand and she was held down by one of Stark’s iron legion suits.

Shock flashed across her face before she schooled it into her practiced mask of indifference as she swung her legs up, pushing it off of her and she darted out of the room and into the bathroom, locking the door and sliding against it to the floor. She’d tried adjusting to live the “normal” life she’d never had, but without her job, her team, she was nothing. And now they dared to try and tak

The sensible voice in her head told her how childish she was being, running away and seriously, hiding in the bathroom like a two-year-old. The assassin in her head ordered that she go back out, destroy the suit, pick up the dropped gun and finish her task. However, Natasha’s voice told her to curl up in a ball and cry, even though she wasn’t exactly sure why. She shook her head, red curls bouncing everywhere, and focused on blocking out each of the voices in her head. Her hands flew up to her head tugging on her hair as she was drowned out by her demons. 

A thumping noise resounded through her head, the sudden pain causing her vision to fade in and out. Shards of wood flew everywhere and she fell over. Someone reached out to her and she reacted. 

A split second was all it took for a quick kick to the gut to incapacitate the intruder from her position on the floor. The Black Widow was awake. She dove through the gap between the person’s legs and the broken door, rolling to her feet and making an escape. She flew down three flights of stairs and rushed out into the backlot of the apartment complex. 

Her vision was impaired, hazy and dizzy. Another rush from her pounding headache nearly brought her to her knees. She struggled to focus on her breathing and stay conscious. Her chest heaved with every choked breath. Why, why? She’d thought they were gone. They’d left her alone for this long, why show up now? The red-haired assassin hadn’t thought anyone was still monitoring the implant or information in the watch. Slowly scanning her surroundings, she stumbled over to a dark corner by the trash bins and slumped to the concrete ground. Curled up in the fetal position she watched, disoriented, for anyone who might try to approach her in her weakened state.

Footsteps thudded towards her.


End file.
